rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaiser KO
So after my weird expedition in the play. It seemed that time had not changed, the whole 3 hours we were in that strange place it was still the same time when we came out. So after much recuperation, healing from Doc for my knock to the head. Its nearing six pm, so im stretching and getting ready for the fight that Garvin had arranged. We make our way to the cock fights. There was so much going on inside, it was hard where to look, because there was so much commotion. We enter a large warehouse, lots of scattered wooden boxes used as obstacles for the cocks, their plumes litter the surroundings on top of the blood stained sawdust. as well as limp poultry with clutter of flies. The spectators surrounding them shout encourgement for their bet, the odd noise of a cockrel often peaks over the the ho-ha. In the centre is several seats on a elevated platform, bit like an arena, with the raised ring in the middle. A man was distributing new sawdust, while another was shoveling large pools of bloodied shavings mixed in with ripped paper. My eyes were attracted to the lovely women dressed in very little, to catch attention ofcourse. They flutter hand held fans, while the bare knuckle boxers twirl like their coat lingerie tassles. To the left of the crowd, there are shouts jeering and waving hansd, as the betting master shouts at speed the going rates for players and cocks. I tune this out because i want to listen more to the crowd. Most of them are shouting for a large bloke who is laying in heavily to a medium build boxer in the ring. The man takes a pounding but still circles the guy, dodging his right but taking his left. I watch their play style. The smaller chap, he keeps getting left hooked, is all purple and blue on the left side, understandingly, however he looks wounded, he keeps stretching his right side, which looks a little red, but nothing you wouldn't notice without inspection. Hes dancing aroudn the big guy, who clearly is out of puff, but the little guy, doesn't want to be hit with his right fist. Eventuall the little chap checks the water, next right hook that he dodges, the left one hits him, he grapples the left arm, hiding under it. The big thug, cant reach him because of his arm, he also suffers to under cut him going under his left arm. Meanwhile the little guy, gives punch after punch to the 5th rib, the man slumps down lowering his shoulder, exposing his head; little man, coils back and lashes out a good 3 hard hits to the face. The man now drooling blood and leaking from his busted skin on his chest, drops tom the floor, blood from his eye, making a sliding mark on the floor. Little man raises his arms triumphant. I think i could easily have him, you're only quick if you don't get caught, and little man might move his top half really thumb|300px|right quick, but he had lead feet. Me, Garvin and Bonnie mull around a bit, enjoying the cock fights, while Bonnie claps and concentrates intently. I'm wondering how am I going to do this. A man becons garv over to him, it's one of Fisk's lackeys. He whispers a few things to him, Garvin looks content with what he says, says soemthing back whilst looking at the man, the man speaks and Garvin nods, he points to us. Watching him walk over to us, his head down, he says to me "Right our fight's on after the last cock fight. Just giving them enough time to brush down the ring with some sawdust and so more bets can be taken. "So am I fighting the little guy from the last fight" "Er no Rigg" Garvin replies, "then who?" He doesn't answer, just waves me into the ready room, where I disrobe to my shorts, I oil up my skin and hands for splits. Entering the ring, I see a 6ft -6.5ft man with a big burly foreign moustache with twirling bits. Overlooking for possible weaknesses, I can't see any on his chest, no skin color alteration, he looks pretty similar shape. "From your friend this evening is a new talent. Across the channel, all the way from Germany, crowned as the Deutsch Destroyer here, The Kaiser" the crowd cheer and holler. "Your own home grown man, a new fighter to our ring, Fisk is proud to introduce, The Danger from the Docks, the Working Man, our boy Rig!" A shy cheer and I hear the bookies still calling out "Seven to one" for me. We knock hands at the middle, hes too big to stare into the eyes, so I burn in a spot on his chest that I'm going to hit over and over, till the spot gets bigger. There's a mutter to my tunnel vision, ring master instructs "Continuous fight guys, just go for it, there are no rules apart from if you can step out of the ring once each to have a breather, if you step out of the ring after that, you've thrown the towel in. Now touch and engage, we tap and I back off. Just about time really, he shifted all his weight back and did a huge over the head swipe. "Was ist los glatzköpfiger Mann, der Angst, du Kaiser?" Whatever he said , how dare he. Running in I under cut two to his chin, he bit his tongue and spat a little blood out. He returned the favor, by swiping with his right across my face, taking my grin with it. Stepping back, going toe to toe, I throw a few hits to that spot on his chest. I get him two times , the I have to duck and strafe to the right as he glides past me, waiting for a shot I take my time, his arm dives down with the momentum, I put my full force from my shoulder and legs into this punch. He stumbles forward and away from me, with his back turned I get ready for a good few jabs, But when i get over to him, he's already raised a leg for a time out. I race back to my side. "Oh really Mr. Jenson, you have a few grievous bruising here" Doc moans at me about, "Never mind Doc, by the time I get back into it I would have lost my edge. He's bidding his time while my urge to kill him goes, you need to give me something to keep my edge Doc, and maybe something to free up this limp let arm?" She looks at me then over my shoulder, I look as well, the men around the Kaiser looking slightly worried, I've already wounded their champ. They are give him some black shot of some kind, strange German drink. Discreetly Doc reaches in her bag "No rules wasn't it." She takes a syringe and glugs at these two liquids, "What's that do Doc?" I excitedly ask "Well this one .... (injecting me with it) is to take away the pain " "Oh nah Doc I need the pain" I interrupt, she gives a face like my school mistress. "It will free you arm. While this one will ... give you a buzz" applying a cotton bud to me arm. "Nah Doc all I'm feeling is a slight numbness, this other thing you've given me WOOOO" I cry, the crowd cheer for my noise making. "This is nice”, I sinisterly smile." Yes well it has a short dose so use it wisely. The next round we, well after the break, we come together, touch our gloves, I hit his, hold mine under, mine get a strong delivered weight to it. Something was very good in that German drink. "kommen auf dich scheißen" the man shouts, veins bulging in his neck, his shoulders and chest glowing like the coals on a log fire from the raised voice. He had me for a split second, seeing this, the brute comes up and wallops my nose to the sky. A fountain of blood covers the ring, on the drop he throws one uppercut into my chest, it felt like a truck had parked there, then he ended with a right hook at my nose, splashing the crowd with a blood tears, their faces grimacing, the rest of the crowd adding to the noise of my bone moving. Shaking it off, I was arguing with myself, "take it, no don't get a good few in, no stupid tire him out, move, move MOVE NOW" I jumped to the side, as another swoosh of a right hook went by, again the man was a truck load of hurt, if he gets you, otherwise he's open to a few. I recoiled my right ready for a response as he glided past, when the man back handed me with his left, didn't hurt like the right, was just a wake up call. The kaiser stands up, hes slowed his feet down lots, but the same congested veins infect his neck muscles, "kleines Mädchen" he laughs at me. He raises his towering arms to block my punches "ich an der Reihe" and he disables one arm from the wall, and jabs my nose again, this sends me reeling, the blood stains my eyesight and poors in my open mouth, I see his twirling moustache through the crimson splash. I jump back "Now. get out now, gauze up your nose" and get out of the ring, breathing heavily, drowning under my own blood from my nose, I spit a mouthful of blood on the floor and stare at him, while resting on the corner for doc to patch me up. She keeps turning my head to get a look at my nose, but I keep looking at him. Kaiser is cheering and yelling at the crowd, "champion kaiser" starts clapping the crowd in synch. I glare at Doc "You done yet?" She stops for a bit, I can see she's put off her work "Almost... here's something for the pain and edge, call it home made" she grins shyly, "thanks Doc" I say throwing the towel off my shoulders. I run in to him while he's still warming the crowd, I tap his back. He grins, throws two wild punches, missing me with both, the blood from my nose has caused my lungs to breath again, I send a rocket uppercut to his chin. It dazed the bastard. So while he's out for a bit I'll disable him, I land four good hooks into his right shoulder socket, right on the edge, it goes black with the first few punches, then see an ivory slither gleam from the pool. Kaiser's funnily enough, is crying in pain now, I'm still having fun with him, by hitting the other arm, when I see several of Kaiser's side rush after a red head, made me stop for a bit, the crowd go for her, but shes damn quick. Behind the mask of the cheers I can hear one voice, "hit his bad arm instead" turning slightly I can see Doc and Garvin pointing at their own right arm, I refocus and send a good few hits on Kaisers bone. His blood flushing out of his wound, relaxes the dark juice in his veins, he seems to calm down now. I can see he's switched off. I send one meager punch not to knock him out, but simply to push him over, I already won when the crowd started chanting his name. I go back to my chair, the sound of my own heart beat counting down the time it took for my eyes to shut, my ears blanked the crowd, Garvin there in my face, I can see him through what little vision I have, "You did well, we won a fair bit." Good tell me about it in a sec. I feel myself being pulled along somewhere, but I don't recall. Familiar surroundings of images. Lights like gas lamps from the lodge flicker acorss my eyes. Across the emptiness. Waking, I see Doc smiling, “is it Sunday?” “No Rigg it's Tuesday.” “Right you are, see you Sunday Doc” smiling I roll my battered head to the side and doze off. Next Page Contents